


To Know How

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Anairë is not sure if ignorance is bliss or not.





	To Know How

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Legendarium Ladies April and 100 Words on Dreamwidth, challenge "bliss".

Anairë has heard that ignorance is bliss.

She is not sure if she believes that or not. Knowing how her youngest son died has been torture.

But she tenses every time someone appears at her door, because she does not know if her other children yet live. She is constantly tense, waiting for somebody to come and tell her that they aren’t.

She knows Nolofinwë is dead, and that he died fighting Morgoth.

But she does not know how, and how is what haunts her thoughts during the day and leaves her screaming in the night.

She wishes she knew.


End file.
